


A Very Special Memory

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: The morning after a very special event in one of our favourite couple's lives.  Very short one shot.





	A Very Special Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

<b><u>A/N:  I know that I should be working on my current fanfictions, but I have the dreaded writer’s block.  So, I’ve decided that maybe one-shots like this will help me get back on track.</u></b>

<b><u></u></b>

<b><u>Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters or really anything.  It’s JK Rowling’s.</u></b>

<b><u></u></b>

<b><u>A Very Special Memory</u></b>

<b><u></u></b>

            I sighed as I woke, wincing at the sunlight now beaming into my eyes.  I moved my left hand to cover my eyes and noticed a small glimmer.  I turned my hand over to see the beautiful diamond engagement ring I had been presented with last night.

 

            It had been our two year anniversary.  He’d taken me out for a romantic dinner at one of my favourite restaurants.  It was there that he’d surprised me.

 

            He was always Mr Calm and Collected.  Suave, handsome, overly-confident, just plain old Mr Cool.  But when he picked me up at my flat, I’d noticed he was nervous.  I really couldn’t figure out why, it was just like any dinner date we’ve ever gone on.  How wrong was I?

 

            It was partway between our main course and dessert- my favourite part of a meal, dessert.  I love sweets, always have, always will.  I noticed he’d been getting more and more nervous as the minutes ticked away.  Then just as I saw the clock hit 6:57, I turned to see, to my total shock, him kneeling on one knee asking me one thing.  If I would marry him.  I grinned as I said yes and pulled him into a sweet kiss as the rest of the packed restaurant applauded.  I blushed as I realized that I’d just kissed my boyfriend- no, fiancée in front of a crowded restaurant.  But I DIDN’T CARE.

 

            It was just then I realized the irony of it all.  He’d planned everything down to this minute.  It was two years ago, on September 24th, at 6:57, that we’d ended our first date with a sweet kiss.  Our first kiss together.

 

            I smiled as I envisioned our future wedding, tentatively set for next September 24th.  I, Lily Evans, am marrying the world’s sexiest Quidditch Player, James Potter, the most hopelessly romantic man I know and I couldn’t be happier!


End file.
